Resident Evil, Crisis Core style!
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Shinra was working on a virus to use for war but when it was being delivered to the Shinra building the containers holding the virus broke after a collision with a building and now four of Shinra's best security guards have to find a way out of the city.


**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR RESIDENT INSTEAD OF UMBRELLA CORAPORATION ITS SHINRA THAT IS DOING IT ALL**

* * *

><p>It was a normal normal day in midgar as everyone went to their jobs, sent their children off to school, as the Shinra security's top officers Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth were talking about the newest top secret expreminet that President Shinra authorized, no one but the president, Reeve, Scarlet, Heidigger, and Hojo knew what it was.<p>

Genesis said putting his feet on Sephiroth's desk, his nose buried in his copy of Loveless," I don't see why we work here, If the public finds out what Shinra is doing we are as good as dead. We don't even know what he is up to we are just his security team."

Angeal nodded looking out the window, they would be punished just like the company would even though they barely knew what was going on in it most of the time, but the job pays good and he needed the money for his mom who was poor,he couldn't shake off this feeling that he had though,he had this bad feeling that something was about to happen. He said looking over to Sephiroth," I wonder what kind of delivery Shinra is expecting."

Sephiroth pushed Genesis's feet off his desk as he said looking down at his paperwork," The experiment couldn't be completed here since the lead scientist Hojo was in Nibelhiem at the time, so the experiment was sent there to be completed."

Genesis understood why they would want Hojo to work on an experiment exspecially one that important, he may be sadistic but he gets the job done, but why would he be in Nibelhiem instead of Midgar? He asked blue eyes narrowing in suspicion," What was Hojo doing in Nibelhiem?"

Angeal laughed humorlessly as he said walking away from the window," Another experiment, something about fusing demons into a man making him immune to any disease and immortal."

Genesis took a drink of his cappuchino before saying to Angeal," Hojo is one disgusting man."

Sephiroth nodded before continuing," The experiment being sent back is supposed to be very dangerous. Scarlet and Hiedigger are trying to think of ways to weaponize it. Reeve doesn't agree with the experiment being used as a weapon. I wonder what could be so dangerous that would cause Reeve to snap right in the middle of a meeting."

Angeal looked over to his silver haired friend and asked his hand on his chin," What happened to Reeve?"

Sephiroth sighed giving Angeal an annoyed look," Don't you read the messages sent to your phone? He was deemed crazy and sent to an insane asylum."

Angeal glared at Sephiroth and said," Zack has had my phone ever since he broke his, he claims he would die without being able to talk to Aerith."

Genesis looked thoughtful as he thought about Reeve supposedly being crazy, that man actually was the sanest person working at Shinra. They heard something explode, Angeal ran over to the window and said," A truck with the Science departments label just collided with a building."

Genesis and Sephiroth both ran over to the window, People were running and they saw a man lift himself out of the passenger's side of the truck. They noticed the man acted disoriented but that would be expected he just crashed into a building for crying out loud, then the man lunged at the nearest officer and proceeded to eat the officer, They couldn't see that well since they were up pretty high. They watched as the other person emerged from the driver's side and done the same thing the other one had done.

Genesis looked at what was happening in shock as the officer got off the ground and done what the first one had done, by then everyone was screaming and running in a panic. Genesis yelled watching more people eat each other," What the hell is going on down there?"

Angeal was watching as well, his eyes widened in horror as the people were chased down and killed. The ones who were bit were noticably slower then the rest of the people, but they were pushing each other trying to get away and succeeded in getting more people injured. A little three year old girl was currently attacking her father, while the mother was trying to shove another man away as he tried to bite her neck. It was gruesome.

Sephiroth was about to answer but was interrupted by alarms as the building went into lock down. He then answered his red headed friend as Angeal's student ran in frightened as he explained that people were coming back to life and eating everyone," I don't know but what ever it is, its not good."

Genesis grabbed his Rapier, as he tucked his Loveless book inside his coat saying," We might as well see what is happening."

Angeal slung the Buster Sword on his back and picking up a smaller sword, He nodded in agreement,"I agree, Whatever was in the truck is causing this."

Zack looked horrified starting shouting in a panic," Everyone is killing each other! It would be suicide to go out there!"

Sephiroth rolled his cat like green eyes and said to Zack as he picked up Masamune," It's our job remember or are you going to run away in fear?"

Zack glared at Sephiroth for a second and then said giving a sigh of defeat," No. But how are we going to over ride the lockdown so we can get outside?"

Angeal walked over to them frowning as he looked back down at the city which was getting worse by the second," We need to know what we are getting ourselves into, We have to go by the Science department and hope that their is some useful information we can use."

They nodded in agreement and walked out of the room as Genesis quoted brushing his red hair out of his face," When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, The goddess descends from the sky. In this case their is no goddess, it is just a bloody massacre."

Angeal gave Genesis a pat on the back and said his voice had a worried tone to it," For once you are right."

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER. <strong>** REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE^.^ I HAVE BEEN FIXING ANY SPELLING MISTAKES FOR THIS FIC. **


End file.
